


a random sex partner

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Summary: sm预警斌m轩s
Kudos: 4





	a random sex partner

关智斌只穿着一件湿透且没有扣扣子的白衬衣分开腿跪坐在床边，手被酒店浴袍抽出来的绳子绑在身后。已经湿成透明的布料紧贴着那具近乎完美的肉体，勾勒出手臂线条和胸肌腹肌的轮廓。

面前站着的是第一次见面的张敬轩，他们是在某个g开头的软件上认识的，今晚约出来寻开心，下班后在商场见面确认照片符合真人后就直奔酒店了。之前沟通的时候关智斌提到自己前戏喜欢玩轻sm，张敬轩表示他也喜欢。

关智斌原本以为最多用手打两下，没想到张敬轩居然带了工具来。现在床边摆着流苏皮鞭、羽毛拍和六七个金属珠子组成的长条肛塞。

“我唔係好專業，所以架罉淨係得三件，你介唔介意呀”  
“唔介意，開胃小菜啫，唔使咁認真”  
“咁，開始了喔”  
“好”

张敬轩把他的衬衣脱了一半，露出躯干部位的皮肤，拿起羽毛拍，从耳后开始往下轻轻地在关智斌的肌肤上划过，从锁骨到肚脐，撩的他浑身酥软，掠过乳尖的时候他的身体还不受控制的抽动了一下，“啪” 羽毛拍立刻重重地落在了他的胸上，立刻红起一片。  
“唔好郁”  
张敬轩拿起肛塞，在上面倒了几滴润滑，用手抹匀，在关智斌身后入口处打转，慢慢送入第一个金属球。来回抽插几次后，小球才完全没入，他乘胜追击送进了第二个，还故意往下压，刺激敏感点。

关智斌的后面一下被撑开，他看着自己在电视机屏幕上的倒影，又羞耻又兴奋，原本未完全苏醒的性器抬起了头。  
“咁中意睇，比你睇咯”  
张敬轩把房间里的灯全部打开了，这下浴室的大幅透明玻璃上也有了倒影，比电视机屏幕的更清晰，他把关智斌挪到了浴室玻璃前，解绑，脱掉衬衣，换了一个姿势，跪着，手肘和膝盖抵住床，再把手绑上。

张敬轩拿起流苏皮鞭，在关智斌锻炼得又圆又翘的屁股上左右各甩了几下。  
“仲要唔要？”  
“要”  
张敬轩把肛塞拔了出来，  
“你漏左两个字喔”  
“主人，对唔住”  
啪一声，张敬轩狠狠抽了一下关智斌的屁股，然后又接着五六下，关智斌痛到微微颤抖，但又爽到不行。  
肛塞又重新进来了，这次没有给关智斌适应的时间，直接插了进去三个球，他没忍住叫了出来，张敬轩继续拿着肛塞抽插，揉着他的臀肉试图让他放松，最后他的后庭把第四颗钢珠也吞了进去。  
张敬轩左手拿羽毛拍重复从下往上轻拂关智斌的丸袋和会阴，右手伸进内裤里安抚自己的欲望，不时也照顾一下关智斌流着黏液的前端。

关智斌想投降了，他的腰塌了下去，屁股高高翘起，就像一只伸懒腰的猫，还不耐烦地左右扭着，倒影中的自己是那么淫荡，他简直不敢再看。  
看到他这个样子，张敬轩知道前戏差不多够了。他最后在关智斌已经有红痕的屁股上扇了一巴掌，拔出肛塞一看上面已经沾满了白色的肠液。  
他站到关智斌面前，脱掉内裤掀起T恤下沿，把分身送到嘴边，关智斌一口含住，舌头在头部打转，又模仿活塞运动，发出“噗噗”的声音，张敬轩按着他的头，配合他的动作挺腰，很快就完全硬挺。

张敬轩脱掉T恤，戴上安全套，把关智斌的手解开，躺下。关智斌蹲坐在他身上，扶着他的欲望慢慢坐下，直到整根都进入，关智斌仰着头调整呼吸，张敬轩连连喘息，认真扩张过的后穴太舒服了，不会紧到痛也不会松到没感觉。  
“好舒服，好正”  
“我都好舒服”  
关智斌在张敬轩身上运动，控制着这场性事，游刃有余，唯一煞风景的就是身下人的肚腩老是在抖，但没关系，除了肚腩之外都挺好看的。  
张敬轩看关智斌的叫声越来越高，动作频率也越来越快，便坐起身帮他打飞机，毕竟炮友也是友嘛。关智斌前面后面一起高潮了，喷出一大摊在张敬轩身上，全身发软只能瘫在张敬轩身上回神，身后一阵阵缩紧持续了一两分钟，夹到张敬轩受不了了，知道对方高潮后的前列腺十分敏感不能再摩擦，就拔出来，自己撸了出来，两个人的精液加在一起搞到张敬轩上半身全是白色液体。

“攞紙巾來”  
关智斌帮他擦干净身上的精液，  
“我先去沖涼，等陣約左朋友飲酒，今日好開心，翻去再whatsapp你”  
“喔，好，你沖啦”


End file.
